guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Snake Dance
Overview Snake Dance is a long winding valley that runs north to south connecting the Northern and Southern parts of the Shiverpeak Mountains. This is the largest explorable area in the game. In addition, it is one of the most treacherous yet most rewarding. Monsters here are typically level 24, and some of the best elite skills in the game are found here, second only to Perdition Rock, and perhaps the Iron Mines of Moladune mission. Making it through the long and treacherous Snake Dance is part of the famous Droknar Run. Connected Zones *Camp Rankor is at the southern most tip. (this connects through to Talus Chute) *The entrance to Dreadnought's Drift at the very northern tip. *The entrance to Grenth's Footprint is about half-way up and to the east. Bestiary Note: While exploring, players will come across a few friendly patrols of 7 or 8 Deldrimor Dwarves. It is unclear what purpose they serve at the moment. They would have been a great help against the legions of monsters in this area if they were not so weak at level 10. They usually spawn ahead of the player indicating a mob of triple the ordinary size. They also tend to aggro and engage the said mobs and end up being wiped out. Mobs The area is peppered with a different assortment of monsters typical to the Southern Shiverpeaks: * There are Mountain Trolls in two very large groups, one at the bottleneck in south and one near the troll cave in the north. Both groups contain mobile elements and can move fast. * Azure shadows are peppered all over the valley, usually hidden near other monsters or near groups of dead Stone Summit. The combination of surprise and knockdowns can be lethal to the unprepared. * Tundra Giants frequent the northern part of the valley, especially around and past a resurrection shrine. Groups of Tundra Giants employing knockdowns can devastate an unprepared team. * There are different patrols of Stone Summit in the southern half of the valley. * Blessed Griffons gather in groups of 3 or 4 throughout the area. *The enemies spawn much more densely at the north and southernmost extremes of this area than in the middle, which is much more desolate. Bosses This is a list of bosses and elite skills they offer for capture. For more information on any boss or skill click on their respective name: * Sapph Blacktracker, (Spiteful Spirit) * Cry Darkday, (Blood is Power) * Maw the Mountain Heart, (Feast of Corruption) (spawns randomly) * Kor Stonewrath, (Earth Shaker) * Smukk Foombool, (Battle Rage) * Thul Boulderrain, (Punishing Shot) * Whuup Buumbuul, (Escape) * Marnta Doomspeaker, (Peace and Harmony) * Raptorhawk, (Spell Breaker) * Fawl Driftstalker, (Signet of Judgment) * Didn Hopestealer, (Illusionary Weaponry) * Featherclaw, (Mantra of Recall) * Old Red Claw, (Mind Shock) * Sala Chillbringer, (Mist Form) Animals *Black Bears NPCs Collectors: *Hagnon Warblade *Hoknil the Lesser *Merin Trollsbane *Radamon *Yorik Warblade Notes *To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat 294-418 monsters in Hard Mode. Although the zone is long, there are few serious threats here; the worst situations usually involve hidden Azure Shadow groups that pop up while you are engaged with other foes. *When exploring this map, you can get as much as 2.2% (perhaps 2.3%) progress towards your exploring title track. Category:Southern Shiverpeaks Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)